The Neuropathology (NP) Core will perform diagnostic evaluations and quantitative analyses on brains collected from participants in the Florida Alzheimer Disease Research Center (FADRC). The NP Core will also provide support to pilot research projects of the FADRC. The specific aims of the NP Core are: 1) To oversee performance of brain autopsies on participants of the FADRC in a timely fashion and according to protocol. 2) Provide neuropathologic evaluations and collect neuropathologic data for all brains using standardized neuropathologic methods for gross dissection and neurohistology, including traditional histological methods and thioflavin-S fluorescent microscopy to assign a Braak stage and a CERAD neuropathologic diagnosis;3) Immunostain all cases with antibodies to alpha-synuclein, and on all cases with Lewy bodies, assign a Consortium for Dementia with Lewy Bodies diagnosis based upon counts of Lewy bodiesin cortical regions;4) Photograph and map vascular lesions on cases with vascular pathology;5) Postmortem biochemical analyses for correlative studies with Project 1;6) Characterize non-Alzheimer dementias with immunocytochemistry and biochemistry and electron microscopy, as needed. A final diagnosis will be achieved by clinicopathological consensus conferences to be held at least quarterly by videoconference with the Clinical Core. Brain tissue and brain derived material will be stored and provided to approved investigators for research projects and pilot projects of the FADRC and to qualified outside investigators. The Neuropathologic data will be provided to the National Alzheimer Coordinating Center (NACC) through the Biostatistics Core.